What He Didn't Know When He Left!
by BookwormM30th
Summary: Summary: on Bella's 18th birthday Bella and Edward did the deed and she got pregnant, Jasper bit Bella at her 18th birthday party. Edward got scared for Bella's safety and left, he did not know Bella was pregnant. BAD SUMMARY, I KNOW, BUT VERY GOOD READ. YES, I ALSO KNOW THIS KIND OF FIC IS WAY OVERDONE BUT GIVE IT A TRY! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC, SO PLEASE BE NICE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: What he didn't know when he left!**

 **!Disclaimer!: I️ don't not own twilight, twilight like themes and storylines, or any characters belonging to twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. No copy right infringement was intended. And Romeo and Juliet belongs to the late great William Shakespeare, and. No copyright infringement was intended when referencing characters in the story below. There is no beta (FOR NOW…) so all mistake are my own!**

 **!SUMMARY!: On Bella's 18th birthday Bella and Edward did the deed, and she got pregnant. Jasper bit Bella at her 18th birthday party. Edward got scared for Bella's safety, and he left. But he did not know Bella was pregnant.**

 **!WARNING!: This fan fiction is rated M for mature, lemons are briefly mentioned, but not described. Crude language is briefly used. All characters are OOC (get over it!) THIS IS A ONE-SHOT (FOR NOW…*CUE EVIL GRIN AND CACKLE*)**

 **PUNCTUATION/WORDING? WRITTEN STYLE STORY LINE:**

 _Italics and underlined words are time frames (EX:past/present/flashbacks)_

" **Bold is quotes"**

' _Italics are thoughts'_

 _ **(A/N's are italicized, under lined, and bolded)**_

(POV CHANGES WILL BE IN ALL CAPS AND IN PARENTHISES)

 _ **Bella POV:**_

 _(Flashback)That Day..._

" **You don't love me?"-Bella**

" **No"-Edward**

 **(From new moon by Stephanie Meyer)**

 _(Present) Now..._

That was the day he left me, the love of my life left. I didn't think I would ever see him again. Little did he know that was the day I was going to tell him I was pregnant, I had taken a home pregnancy test. It was the best and the worst news I had ever gotten because I would be reminded of him every day when I looked at our baby. I️ would be reminded of his presence every day even though he promised...

 _(Flashback) Then..._

" _ **I️ promise this will be the last time you see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me or me. It will be like I never existed." -Edward**_

 _ **(From new moon by Stephanie Meyer)**_

 _(Present) Now..._

But that was then, and this is now...

Now I have to tell Charlie, though Charlie won't take the news that he is going to be a grandpa well, considering he hates Edward. ever since Edward left in October I had been in a deep Depression. Sure, I ate, slept, and went to school, but I didn't live anymore, not like I used to. I lived like a zombie, like a shell. For months...

…

September

…

October

…

November

…

December

…

January

…

But it wasn't until today that realized I needed to keep living for my child. I remembered I will always have a piece of Edward, and that's when I felt my child kick for the first time. but now it is January, 5 months have passed. Then it hit me, holy shit I have been pregnant for 4 months! I have not taken a single pre-natal vitamin or done a single ultrasound! So just in that minute I say to myself

' _Bella you are going to go down there and Charlie that you are pregnant! Tell him it is Edward's baby!'_

So I️ call Charlie as I'm sitting in my room, on my bed, and I️ call... _ **(A/N: if you're wondering how**_ _ **Bella**_ _ **hid her baby bump from Charlie**_ _ **for so long the reason is that she wore really baggy clothes)**_ **"Charlie** **come here I need you! It's important! I need to tell you something!"**

Charlie comes running up the stairs, and says in a worried voice considering I'm an independent kid and never really needed someone to take care of me, but since Edward left and I️ have been in a depression he comes running up the stairs and says, **"What's wrong kiddo?"** I give rush response and quickly say **"I'm pregnant, and it is Edward's baby. Well…actually… I️ am five months pregnant."** I look down in shame and await his response. But when I hear no response I look up to find Charlie with tears in his eyes, and then he said in a broken voice " **Leave this house and don't come back!"** When his words registered in my brain I burst into tears and left my bedroom to go call Angela. Angela is my best friend in high school, the only honest and truly nice person in our school. I dial the phone…Angela answers on the third ring, she answered in A rushed and hurried voice **"Bella, omg you are talking to me! You're okay! Wait what's wrong?!"**

 _ **(A/N: reminder during the time Edward left Bella D(in new moon) she was in a deep depression, and didn't talk to anybody, not even Angela!)**_

I take deep breath and respond quietly with **"Angela help me, I'm pregnant and it's Edward's baby I have been pregnant since September and I haven't taken a single ultrasound or sonogram, and Charlie just kicked me out! What do I do?"**

Angela gasped then said **"OMG! I am so sorry! But since I always felt so close to you, you will come with me to my house and you will stay with me. Since my mom is nurse she will give you some vitamins, and she will give you your first ultra sound but since you are at your 5 months mark you will be able to see what gender you are having!"**

 _ **(A/N: I don't actually know when or at what point during a pregnancy a person can see the gender, so don't freak out on me, I am just writing a story here! An hey! It's my first story so be nice!)**_

 _(Time skip: To Ultra_ _-S_ _ound)_

" **All right Bella, I'm going to need you to lie back and lift up your shirt over your stomach, now this is going to feel a little cold it is just the gel that will help me see the baby,m'kay?"**

It's all I can do to just nod back at Mrs. Webber that I understand, then is squeeze Angela's hand for reassurance.

Then Mrs. Webber made a face of shock and said to me **"Well Bella it looks like you are having triplets, one boy and two girls!"**

And as soon as I️ heard those words my mouth fell open with a pop, and _my immediate thought was 'I'm going to love these kids with all my heart!'_

Then Mrs. Webber after awaiting my reaction to the news of my triplets, she said to me **"Bella do you have any ideas for their names?"** Then three perfect names came to mind immediately so I answered **"Yes, my baby's names are Anthony Mason Swan-Cullen, Renesmee Carlie Swan-Cullen, and Emmalie Asper Swan-Cullen."**

" **Are you sure you want to give then their father's family names?"** Angela asked

I replied with a firm tone **"Yes I'm sure if Their father won't be around to watch them grow up, I at least want them to be given some connection to him."**

 _(Time skip: 12 years into the future; Bella is a vampire; The triplets are 12 years old; This is the day of their graduation from middle school; Bella became a multi-quadrillionaire neonatal brain surgeon; They live in a McMansion)_

I kept hearing an obnoxious and continuous sound... _'Beep beep beep beep beep beep…'_ until I was finally awake enough to realize. ' _holy shit! That's the alarm and that means today is the day of my kids middle school graduation_ '. That's when I heard the two girls fighting,

First I heard Emmalie scream **"RENESMEE! why can't you just put on the Gucci silver sparkly heels with the amazing midnight blue dress with the matching jewelry and make up I laid out for you! Ughhhhhh! You are so annoying! You never care about my fashion advice or keeping your emotions in check! And half the time you are this super-hot mature badass car fixing babe that guys drool over, or you are an emotional childish train wreck who can't keep her emotions in check which screws with my ability to see people's future emotions!"**

Then I heard Renesmee respond sassily with **"I don't need such a fancy outfit when it's going to get ruined anyway when I fix up all 15 of our cars, yachts, and motorcycles. But anyway, who cares if I wear anyway you're ultimately going to say that if I even touched it won't be wearable because everything we wear is an only one time use type thing, so it doesn't matter so shut up and leave me alone to get ready for My salutatorian speech!"**

And when I heard this little confrontation from the girls I took the elevator in our house down to the guest suit walk-In closet which is where I knew Emmalie has set up graduation make up Prep AKA beauty base 101. _ **( A/N: well as you can see this not a house… it is a mansion we have 16 bedrooms, 5 floors, 3 saunas, 2 indoor pools, 3 outdoor pools, and in everyone's bedroom suite they all have their own walk in closet, but the guest suite's walk-in closet is three times th3e size as the other's closets combined so when they have to get ready all together for a function or event, then they turn the guest suite into beauty base 101.)**_

Finally, in what felt like forever the elevator opened up to the walk-in closet in the guest suit to where the girls are setting up, the elevator opened to the sight of Emmalie threatening to light her sister on fire, and when I heard that, well that was the last straw! I screamed **"GIRLS! STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!"**

In a split second the girls froze and turned around to face me with faces frozen in a mask of fear for the lecture that was about to descend upon them about not fighting with each other. Then I calmly said **"Renesmee to make this day run smoother and with less anxiety about valedictorian and salutatorian speeches please just let Emmalie play Barbie with you and your brother to get us all ready and out the door on time and I knew something like this would happen that is why I asked you to get the Ashton Martin Vanquish ready last night so you wouldn't waste time vampifying the car for graduation day. When I knew you would be spending some time fighting, so please let your sister get you ready so then me and your brother can get ready which makes more time for your sister to get ready, so just... please Renesmee behave! And do what Emmalie says…please? Thank you!"** and with that I walked out of the room and took the elevator up to my son's bedroom suit. As the elevator opened I screamed **"Anthony Mason Swan-Cullen! get your ass out of bed before you're late to your own graduation, which you can't be late to since you're the valedictorian and your sister renesmee is the salutatorian! GET UP NOW!"**

And after I walked back to the elevator and pressed the button for my bedroom suit _ **(A/N: all of their bedrooms suits are its own floor except for the guest suits and the family rooms such as the kitchen, living room, dining room, gaming room, and indoor swimming pool etc.)**_ _I heard my son jolt up out of bed with a cry of_ _ **"Oh shit! Is that today?**_ _" I shake my head and think 'how is it possible that, that boy, my son is valedictorian with that attitude?'_ ,Then I heard a stumble and a crash, I chuckled to myself as I remembered that I was that clumsy when I was human but thanks to my kids I was a full vampire by the time they were born because being pregnant with them made me a vampire. When the elevator doors opened to my bedroom I immediately went to the shower thanking the lord that my kids had already gotten up and were showered and where starting to get ready for their graduation and if I could cry today I would.So, I walked into my bathroom (in my bedroom suite) and stepped into the shower. I washed my hair and body with my favorite strawberry freesia shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. When I dried off and got out of the shower I ran to my closet excited for today _ **(A/N: warning all characters will be OOC and I'm making Bella love fashion in her vampire life!)**_ I pulled out my favorite midnight blue outfit, I had decided that our will be wearing midnight blue and silver to the graduation, but of course in various shades of midnight blue and silver. Put on my dress which was a simple dress made of white tulle(princess skirt style) with a midnight blue lace layer over the tulle, and then I put on my navy pumps which were satin Versace midnight blue heels with silver wire curving around the shoe. It was made to look like the silver leaves were encasing the shoes. I picked up my silver sparkly clutch that matches my shoes, and I went to go apply my make-up which matched my golden eyes, my make-up is different from both of my daughters' make up because their make-up will match their eyes which are brown around the edges that fades to emerald green in the center, to be honest all of my kids look like their father all three triplets have copper bronze hair with chocolate brown eyes that eventually fade to his emerald green eyes _**(A/N: that was Edward's human color eyes)**_ , and the girls have long curly copper ringlets, the curliness in their hair comes from me. While my son has messy bed head copper hair just like his father. When I'm all finished I go take the elevator down to the family room to find Emmalie, Renesmee, and Anthony in their midnight blue and silver outfits. Emmalie was wearing a short-bedazzled diamond encrusted dress with the bodice bedazzled. Renesmee was wearing a midnight blue dress with silver flower embroidery. My son, my little prince, my little Anthony…well he was wearing a navy suit with a grey tie because he refused to wear a silver tie like Emmalie had asked him to because he claimed…and I quote **"It will mess with my lady killing charms"** When my kids turned from their conversation they looked at me and said **"Wow Mom you look great!"** I replied **"Thanks! you are sweet. Are we ready does everyone have their speeches?... alright! get in the car"** we all got into the car and started to drive to my triplet's graduation.

 _(WARNING POV SWITCH)_

 _ **Edward POV:**_

Ugh! Another day without the love of my life, hmmmm... my Bella.Then I yell at myself in my head with voice 1 ' _no she's not your Bella you left her!'_ Then I respond to voice 1 in my head like an insane person with voice 2, _'I left her for her own safety!'_ Then my thoughts take a more depressing change in thought…

' _Yeah well… I will never get another love like that again!'-voice 1_

" _Stop it and move on"-voice 2_

" _No, she's the love of my life!- voice 1_

And that was when I ended the crazy rant going on between myself and the crazy voices in my head with an internal _*groan of lovesick agony*_ As if my pain wasn't torturous enough, I walked outside of my room to see Jasper and Alice in a heated make out session, and now jasper had Alice up against the wall with her arms above her head. That's when I turned away because I couldn't stand to see people in love when I lost my greatest love of all time. Our love story would have been a love story to last the ages! Our story could've outlasted Romeo and Juliet's story by hundreds of years to come! Except in our story we would have lived! happily too! Then I gave out a painful heart wrenching groan of heartbreak over lost love! When Alice and jasper heard this, they let a glimmer of regret and pity for me appear across their faces, but they quickly wiped it away. They pulled apart quickly and ran to go finish what they were about to do elsewhere. In that moment I decided I wanted to go and find a way to kill myself but first I needed to call a family meeting to say goodbye. So, I screamed **"Family meeting!"** though there was no need to scream because I knew they could hear me even if I whispered family meeting, I just wanted to get their attention. I went down to the living room where Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and jasper were already waiting for me. Then I spoke and said, **"The reason I'm calling this family meeting is because I want to say goodbye because I have decided that I am going to find a way to kill myself because I can't live in a world were Bella doesn't exist... so goodbye!"** Then Esme hunched over, leaned against Carlisle and began to sob, but what I least expected was Rosalie to scream at me **"Enough of this Edward! You don't hunt you don't play the piano, you don't compose music, and you don't do anything you normally do ever since you have fallen into a depression since leaving Bella! Enough is enough! We are going back to forks! And by the time we get back the middle school will be having its graduation, so I signed us all up for volunteering at the graduation ceremony for the 5th graders, now this is what I signed you all up for, and before you all say anything I know this is the kind of thing that Esme normally does, but since she well…look at her! at the moment I'm going to say Esme is currently unavailable to play 'mommy' at this moment, so someone has to so look at this list of your volunteer jobs:"**

-Alice-cap/gown checks

-Edward-playing the piano during the ceremony

-Carlisle-if needed first aid

-Esme-set up decorations

-Emmett-set up chairs and do the heavy lifting when needed

" **Now I will just randomly help wherever help is needed and once everything is set up we will stay for the ceremony"** And then Rosalie said, **"I don't want to hear any arguments about it and yes I already got everyone enrolled in schools and got everyone jobs!"**

 _(Time skip: Cullen's arrive in forks day of graduation and they are_

 _already unpacked and the house is fully set up)_

 _ **Edward POV:**_

I was sitting in my room looking at all the things that hold memories of me and Bella and sat there wishing I had not left, when I heard Esme scream __ **"Let's go it is time to go to the graduation ceremony!"**

 **Then everyone met down stairs and said,** __ **"What car are we taking? we should all go together"** Then I spoke up and said **"We will take the vanquish"**

 _(Time skip: graduation already set up and Cullen's are just waiting around for the ceremony to start/Bella and triplets are arriving at graduation)_

(WARNING POV SWITCH)

Bella POV:

I was driving down the road at 360 MPH while on my way to the graduation ceremony for my kids in me vanquish, then it hit me why Edward used to love to drive fast it was a total thrill and it substituted for not being able to run everywhere! Then another thought popped into my head: _'Charlie would have a heart attack at how fast I was driving right now because on the police force he was known as the speed tixer due to how many speeding tickets he gave to people. He was such a stickler for the speeding laws in forks. he was called this because he gave out so many tickets, but he would only know that if he could catch me, not that he ever could! And it's not like he would want to go looking for me since he kicked me out of his house 12 years ago and that was if he still wanted to be on speaking terms with me, which he didn't!'_ As we pulled into the parking lot for my kids' graduation I could already feel the stares at our luxury car, even though the town already knew that our family was wealthy they still seemed to have no shame in staring! But in true fashion when we got out do the cars one of my daughters Emmalie screamed at all the people who were staring at us in all of our luxury and wealth **"What are you looking at!"** Then I told her it wasn't polite to yell at people and just like the sassy person she is she said, **"I'm not Anthony I do not have perfect manners and I won't ever have perfect manners I will always say what is on my mind no matter what!"** Even though I know my child was extremely rude to me, and I would normally give her a punishment for being so rude to an older person, but I chose to ignore it in order to make this day run smoother, and as we walked into the auditorium which is where my kid are graduating I take them over to their teacher, and say to her **"Hello how are you today? These three are ready to go, they are all yours!"** replied with **"I'm fine today thanks, um... -Cullen would you mind making a speech at graduation after the Your kids' speech? the reason being that you are our most helpful class parent and you are a big help around our little community here in forks!"** I replied with a simple **"I would love to"** Then I kissed my kids on the head and wished them good luck much to their protest. I tell them **"I will be sitting front and center! Good luck my babies! Mama loves you 3!"** And with that I went to go sit and wait for their names to be called!

 **(Time skip: to triplet's names being called for graduation)**

(WARNING POV CHANGE)

Edward POV:

Since we had finished our volunteer opportunities long ago we were just hanging around but As soon as I saw the lights flickering, which was indicating that the ceremony was about to begin I called for the rest of my family to come and sit down then we started hearing kids names being called I really tuned them out until I heard something interesting which is when I really started to listen at first I heard the teacher say **"Now I would like to introduce 3 very special graduates, please welcome our graduating triplets, Mr. Anthony Mason Swan-Cullen who is our valedictorian Ms. Renesmee Carlie Swan-Cullen who is our salutatorian , and the final triplet and twin to Ms. Renesmee, please welcome the final triplet Ms. Emmalie Asper Swan-Cullen. Now please give our graduating triplets a hand!"** When the teacher said these words I heard 6 other mouth besides mine pop open in shock at the names that just came out of the teachers mouth, then as if that wasn't a shock enough the teacher announced that the valedictorian and Salutatorian will give a joint speech and their speech started off with " **I want to thank everybody who made it out today to see my siblings and I as well as our classmates graduate, I also want to thank our teachers for helping me realize my true potential in music and piano because without them I would not have been able to fluently play Mozart on the piano by the age of five, and on behalf of my other sister I would like to give a thanks to our uncle Jacob who is also our gym teacher for teaching Emmalie her true potential in fashion and cars. without you she wouldn't have been able to put together her first of five fashion lines by the age of ten. I would also like to thank our aunt Angela for helping to get us enrolled here at forks middle school. Now I will pass it on to my sister Renesmee"** Then I saw the short little girl walk up to the podium and say **"My brother and I have thanked every important person in our life except the most important one, so now I would like to call up our Mom Dr. Isabella Marie swan-Cullen, world re-nouned neonatal brain surgeon, Mom thanks so much for raising us with so much love that it could be enough love to fill a planet and even though our dad isn't around. You raised us with enough love to replace his absence, you were there for everything for us, you were there the first time Anthony and I️ cried when we didn't do as well as we had hoped on a piano recital, you were there when Emmalie had not Been able to finish one of her fashion lines in time for submitting it to paris' fashion week or for when she was upset because she didn't end up finishing her motorcycle or car she had been building. But most of all I want to thank you for being there when any of us got sick and being able to make it better with Grandma swans chicken soup or how you always were there to make an injury better with a kiss, anyway my point is that I am thankful for you because you are always there and you love us no matter , you support us in everything that we do, and you guide us through every problem we meet in life, just like when we asked 3 asked you why we didn't have a daddy like the other kids did when we were younger, but you filled his absence you became mother and father for we three and that all thanks to you Mom! We love you!"** when that little girl finished her speech and gave the microphone to the woman I though I would never see again, my Bella, I was just about ready to run to her and scream I love you marry me. But then I took a look at why she couldn't leave it all behind, it was because she had kids. then something registered that should have before Bella was a vampire! her kids weren't human or at least not fully human then I looked at my family sitting next to me and just saw them sitting there in shock, and then I waited to hear the voice I had been dying to hear for 12 years. Then she spoke **"I first want to say congratulations to the graduating class and an extra special congratulations to my triplets, my big 3, my beautiful babies. I want to say how proud I am of the people you are growing up to be, I mean Anthony and Renesmee with your piano and Emmalie with your talent with cars and fashion, and you are all clumsy like I was when I was your age which is a little bit like dejavu for grandma swan. I want to say how amazingly smart all of you are, and I want to say how proud of you I am. my big 3 graduates! OMG! Let me stop talking before my mamma instincts kick in and I start crying and hugging and kissing my 3 children like they are 2 again!"**

And with that up went all of the children's caps and gowns and a cheer was heard from the crowd. Then I turned to my family and said, **"Bella is a vampire… and she has kids…I need to go see her!"** It was all they could to just respond with a head nod of agreement.

 _(Time skip: after graduation backstage)_

I stood there with my family in the background just watching Bella with her kids, just watching her was amazing then we all heard something funny from the two little girls Renesmee said **"If you keep bothering me I will shred the new fashion line you are working in and I will Spray paint the new motorcycle you are working on!"** Then with a growl and a gasped we saw Emmalie reply with **"If you do that I will prank you into the next century and then I will light you on fire if you dare touch my motorcycle and fashion design, then she groaned ugh look at me I'm so angry my emotion are going to give me a headache and then for the next week I'm going to look constipated for all the emotions ughhh! You see this is your fault Renesmee if you weren't so stuck up and threatening people all of the time they wouldn't walk around with emotional problems!"** Then renesmee replies with **"It's not my fault your emo!"** And that when everyone started laughing in their head about how similar they are to a specific member of my family, but that's when the shit hit the fan because the little boy finally realized our presence because he asked Bella **"Mom who are those people just staring at us staring us, that's so rude, why were they never taught to not stare at people by their mothers when they were younger!"** Then Emmalie said **"He has a point… and why is that big guy laughing his ass his off, he look like the hulk but acts like a big man child! He looks like a fucking idiot!"** Then Bella snapped **"Emmalie don't say that!"** Then she whispered **"Edward"** and stared to breathe heavily, and that's when her kids lost it. Emmalie screamed **"Who the fuck are you and why are you affecting my mom this way, she only gets this way when our dad is mentioned, and as far as I'm concerned if that fucker ever wanted be part of our life again I would say he could go Fuck himself!"** Then I noticed Bella's breathing return to normal. she said, **"We need to talk somewhere else, follow us we can go to our house!"** So, me and my family followed Bella and her kids outside to find Bella walk up to an Aston martin vanquish that's when Emmett lost it he said, **"Baby bells where the fuck did you get the money for that car?!"** And then Anthony turned on Emmett with fire in his Eyes he said **"You... YOU big, dumb, dimwitted man child you may talk like that with your mother and sisters, but you will not talk like that around mine! Do you understand me you big man child?! Were you actually raised in a barn with no manners whatsoever?! Really! It's amazing how little today's society values manners!"** Emmett had nothing to say he just stood there with his mouth opening and closing like an 's when Rosalie mumbled **"I married an idiot!"** and Emmett responded with a **"HEY!"** Then Bella scolded her son for that language and she said to get in the car all 3 kids got in the car but Emmalie left a parting middle finger our way! Then Bella responded to Emmet's question and said Emmett **"I am a neonatal brain surgeon, I am a multi-quadrillionare, and that's how I payed for it. Now try to keep up and follow us exactly our house is way out of town!"** And with that she got in her car and sped away.

 **(Time skip: to Bella's house with the Cullen's there)**

 _We pulled in behind Bella_ 's shiny black vanquish and got out of our silver vanquish, we waited as Bella got out of her car with her kids and she told them to go inside and wait in the living room, first of all I had so many questions as I'm sure my family behind me had many as well because she didn't even say hello she just said **"Follow me"** she said it in such a dead, empty, and sad voice much like the tone I constantly spoke in for these many long depressing years. We followed her inside to her living room in her enormous house and all at once the questions from me and my family and her kids came shouting at her from all different directions then I saw my angel close her eyes and scrunch up her face in frustration and scream " **Stop! I will answer every question please everyone, and that means kids included sit down!"**

Everyone sat immediately as I waited for my angel to explain what was going on then she spoke in the most angelic voice a person could have ever heard! She said **"If you all want an explanation of these children then the story goes back twelve years to the day Edward and you all left... that day was my birthday and on that day Edward had given me one of the things I wanted most, the only problem was that was also the day jasper bit me which by the way jasper I don't blame you at all…Anyway moving on that was the day Edward left but when he left it was too late to tell him I was..."** Then my angel started to breathe funny and shake and she brought her head in between her knees and cried venom tears and her kids all ran to hug her and sat with her on the floor and said, **"It's okay Mom we here for you can do this!"** So my angel continued **"As I was saying it was too late to tell him I was pregnant with his kids because he had left and when he left I️ was a horrible depression front the months of September to January I didn't eat, sleep, go to school, well I really didn't do anything, but it wasn't until January that I woke up from my depression that I remembered I had a reason to live, it was the day..."** Then my angel turned to her big 3 as she called them and said **"I felt you all kick for the first time but at this point I didn't know it was triplets because I didn't go for a single ultrasound or sonogram or take a single prenatal vitamin up until the 5th month of my pregnancy. That was also the day I found out I was having 1 boy and 2 girls, that was the only good part of my day, considering in the same day when I told Charlie I was pregnant with Edward's kid he kicked me out which is when I told Angela and I moved in with her, and yes Angela is their aunt Angela, and yes the way I became a doctor was because Mrs. Webber put me through medical school, Now I know you're wondering how Edward got me pregnant well the reason is that I got pregnant while I was still human which meant my body still changed, which meant I️ could go through a pregnancy, which yes would make my big 3 half vampire and half human, and yes the pregnancy turned me into a vampire. Now kids I would like to introduce you to your father Edward Cullen. Meet your aunt Alice and aunt Rosalie. Meet your uncle jasper and uncle Emmett. Meet your grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme"**

Next thing I knew I was sprawled on the ground with a crack in my nose and I looked up to a shocked my family. a shocked Bella, renesmee, and Anthony, but a fuming Emmalie who still had her hand a fist from where she punched me in the nose. I was in a state of shock when the next thing Emmalie told me was **"Why weren't you around I needed renesmee and I needed you at daddy daughter dances?! Or when Anthony needed you to teach him to play piano?! You weren't there! I hate you!"** Then Bella burst into venom tears, and she said **"Emmalie go to your room this instant and do not come down until you are ready to calmly talk to your father!"**

Then Bella told Anthony and Renesmee to explain to us who we were Anthony stepped up and said **"Well I'm named for my father an my name is Anthony Mason Swan-Cullen and yes I'm gifted I can read minds and I have my father's hair color as do my sisters but my eyes are chocolate brown that fade into emerald green towards the center of the eyes the same can be said for my sisters but the physical differences between me and my sisters is that I have a "mop of copper bed head" as Mom liked to call it where as my sister have perfect long copper ringlets, which based on my mom's curly hair is where they got their ringlets from. my nickname is little man, but don't even try calling me "Tony" ugh! I hate when people try to alter my name! it's perfectly fine as is! If you want to call me by my nickname, then call me little man! Hey renesmee you want to take a go at explaining you and Emmalie?"**

The little girl replied **"Sure, as you've heard my name is Renesmee Carlie Swan-Cullen, the name renesmee is made up of Esme and Rene my two grandmothers names and my middle name is made up of Charlie and Carlisle, my two grandfathers, so my mom took the C in Carlisle and Charlie and made Carlie for my middle name. My brother explained all of my physical appearances and yes I'm gifted I can show people thoughts or images just by touching a person since you were at our graduation you already know all of my interests as well as my siblings so I guess I will explain my sister her name is Emmalie asper Swan-Cullen, Mom took Emmett and Rosalie and smashed them together and made 'E-M-M-A-L-I-E' the Mom took jasper and cut of the 'j' and it made 'asper' the 'a' is for Alice the rest of the name is for jasper and yes she is gifted too she can see people's future emotions then feels them as that person starts to feel them, but this all happens before they have them and she is a total prankster fashionista car fixing kind of girl who kind of looks like she's on drugs all the damn time because she has a permanent sugar rush , which makes her look like she is vibrating, like visibly shaking in her place, and on the off days she looks like emotionally dead like stands there looking all constipated from too many emotions. Whereas me and Anthony are pianist prodigies but since Anthony forgot to tell you mine and Emmalie** ׳ **s nicknames are "Emma and Nessie"** after Renesmee said this Bella burst into tears and when I saw that I ran over to hug her I was thrown back by some kind of shield so I tried to read her mind but still could not Then I asked **"What the hell just happened"** and Bella replied **"I have a physical shield when I'm scared, sad, or angry but my mental shield is constantly in place"** Then Renesmee asked me **"Are going to stick around this time? are you going to be part of our lives again? will you and Mom get married?"** Then I replied **"I'll be here forever"**

The Bella full force launched herself into my arms knocking me over and kissed me with so much passion I thought the earth would implode ,then she burst into tears and said **"Your back! I love you!"** Then my family had to ruin the moment when Emmett said, **"So Bella and Eddie are not virgins after all"** this made me growl and hug Bella tighter and I whispered, **"I love you too and I'm not going away ever again!"** Then Renesmee and Anthony said in unison **"Can you not do that here please! That is so gross!"** Me and Bella just sat there laughing and continuously kissing. Then Bella said to me **"Do you want to see their memories I can lift my shields and show you my memories of them?"** I vigorously nodded my head, and everyone laughed including my kids. **"Oh my god I'm a dad! look at our kids! they are amazing!"** That's when Bella's showed me every memory of our kids within a matter of seconds and that's when I realized I missed so much. I don't want to miss anymore so I screamed **"I don't want to miss one more single thing. I want to be married to you Bella I loved you, I never stopped loving you, not even the day I lied and told you I didn't love you, which hurt so much to do considering that I love you so much it hurts"** Then Bella screamed **"Yes Edward I will marry you! We are going to be a family but wait where do you want to live here with in our house or at the Cullen estate?"** Hmm… I never thought about it buts this is the only home my kids have ever known, it's where they have grown up and still are growing up. we will live here and it's only a five minute drive to the Cullen estate! Then I said **"My love, we will live here"** The Bella kissed me again and again and again and again until I just picked her up and ran around the house until I found her room I laid her down on the bed and... I just stared at my beautiful soon to. Be bride, and the gorgeous mother of my three beautiful children, when it finally hit me that this amazing woman was mine to cherish forever and ever, I leaned down is kissed her lips, her nose, her eyes, her chin, her neck, and that spot under her ear that she loves…

 _ **(A/N:*cough*they had sex *cough*)**_ Finally morning rolled around, and I wake up to find Bella and I together in her bed then the previous night comes rushing back to me as I smirk and then Bella's favorite smile appears on my face just in time to feel her squirming awake and she sits up and does this cute little yawn/stretch combo wake up routine. When she hears me chuckle at her and she throws the pillow over her head and groans and growls at me, I find this little angry kitten like growl so cute and funny I burst out laughing then Bella wakes up to the sound of my laughing and sat up in bed and threw one leg over my chest which left her straddling my chest and then she leaned down to my ear and whispered what must have been the hardest decision I️ would ever have to make, she whispered **"I would love a repeat of last night but if you ever want some more of last night then we will now go down stairs and have a proper family day with our kids"** At hearing the words our kids my face broke out in smile so wide" _**(A/N: in this fanfic vampires can sleep)**_ when Bella and I got down stairs the entire family was already here at the house. _**(A/N: if some of you are confused entire family meant cullens and B/E and kids!)**_ when Emmett noticed us down stairs he said **"So the love birds finally leave the bedroom"** then laughed, for a moment I think he forgot that Bella was now a vampire and could now kick his ass, which she proceeded to do when she walked up to Emmett smiled sweetly and punched him in the face leaving a crack in his nose and Then she screamed in his face which was completely terrifying, she said **"don't fuck with my love life!"**

And this point the entire family was watching and we were all laughing when we realized baby Bella had bested big brother Emmett! But I was still shocked at the amount of curse words my angel knew! Then I'm reminds of my kids' presence **"When I heard Anthony shout "uncle Emmett stop being an idiot! I'm composing a piano piece with renesmee!"** Then I looked over and was shocked to see my son was exactly like me when he grabbed the bridge of his nose and growled in frustration this made Bella laugh but was cut short when she said **"Wait a minute what did you 3 do for breakfast, normally if I'm not up to feed you, you'll all starve because you all can't cook to save your life!"** Then Emmalie replies with **"Grandma cooked for us!"** The Bella said **"So you have accepted your entire family? I'm proud of you! On another note I have an announcement me and your father are getting married"** the triplets screamed **"yes!"** An Alice squealed **"OMG I'm planning the whole thing!"** Then Bella replied **"no problem, but I want to the wedding to be in Me and Edward's meadow! And I have to ask Emmalie, renesmee, Alice, Rosalie will you be my bridesmaids? Oh, and before I forget Carlisle will you and Esme give me away and walk me down the aisle?"**

Carlisle replied **"Bella Esme and I would be honored! Oh, and on behalf of the entire Cullen family we would like to thank you for naming our grandchildren and nieces and nephews after us all!"** well then Bella said, **"When Edward left I couldn't just not give my children a part of who they are!" t** hen Bella's face dropped, and she screamed **"Oh shit what is today's date?"** And Anthony replied **"The 18th"** and then Bella said **"Oh fuck! I have an hour and a ½ before brain surgery on a 3-month-old baby, shit I got to go!"** Then Carlisle screamed which he never does causing Bella to stop and say **"what?!"** He replies, **"you're surgeon?!"** She replied, **"Yes I'm chief of surgery at the hospital here is forks and oh fuck! we get new residents today!"** And with that she ran out for the house at full vampire speed and ripped the door open and off its hinges then shouted as she was running to the car **"Emmett or Edward, just somebody, I don't care fix the door!" "Bye"** then all we heard was the squeal of burning tires leaving the driveway, then we all burst out laughing at Bella being so flustered, then it hit me **"Holy shit Bella is a doctor"** then my son said " **yeah Mom has won 17 medical awards in her field alone, she has also won 340 other awards for other things in and out of the medical profession"** Anthony asked me to **"come over to the piano** " where he was still trying finish a piano piece he were composing, I guess Renesmee left to go do something else" **Yeah son"** I replied **,** then he said **"Mom used to hum us this when we went to sleep at night and tried to learn it on the piano, I was wondering if you could tell me what it is?"** Then my son began to flawlessly play the lullaby I composed for Bella on the very day I met her that's when I heard my two daughters and the rest of my family join us at the baby grand piano in the room where my son was playing then I heard renesmee say **"Stop being a show off that you can play that piece better than me!"** And at that Emmalie replied **"Those 2 are always competing who can be a better pianist! It's quite annoying considering I beat them at all other talents including speed during hunting and fixing cars, shopping, video gaming, pranking"** Then it hit me my daughter was a mix of her two aunts and uncle and when I announced this Rosalie yelled **"I have a car fixing buddy"** and Alice shouted " **I finally have a willing shopping buddy"** and then unexpectedly Jasper said **"yes! someone else finally understand how to Control their emotions besides me!"** then Emmett scream **ed "I have a videogaming and pranking buddy, score!"**

Then I asked my kids **"You can eat human food and drink blood?"** They said yeah like it was obvious then Emmalie said **"Hey aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett you want to see the Maserati I'm working on then uncle Emmett I'm so going to beat you at video games oh and then aunt Alice and me are going shopping!"**

" **Well after that little interruption from your sister I will tell you what that piano concerto piece is, that is the lullaby I composed for your mother, I created that piece the day I met her!"**

Then Renesmee and Emmalie squealed at the same time **"That's so romantic hope a boy does that for me one day"** then me all her brother, uncles and grandpa shouted, **"not until your 130 years old!"** Then later in the day I asked Bella when she got back from her surgery **"I know this is off topic, but I wanted to know if you had triplets, how long was your labor?"**

That's when I saw Bella truly like a vampire for the first time she grabbed me by the ear and dragged me over to sit down in front of the tv and she told me to sit there and then she pulled out a video of my children's birth as we watched it Bella finally answered my question with **"My labor took 120 hours from the time my water broke to the last push for Emmalie to come out then I remember cursing you out the entire time with things like "Should of stayed in Phoenix" "Should of stayed away from the sparkly man" "Light his sparkly ass on fire"** that's when after Bella explaining to me what was going on in her head throughout her labor, I burst out laughing. Then Bella yelled at me **"Edward would you like to experience pushing three children out of your cervix? N o I didn't think so! So, don't laugh!"**


	2. Reader’s ideasinput

Dear my darling readers,

Hi it's hannah here! I'm having a bit of writers block here! So I thought that you guys could give me some ideas or your thoughts on the way the story should progress, you can do this by PM-ing me with the subject of this stories title and then your suggestion or you guys can leave a comment with an idea for me! Thanks my darlings! Love ya!

Ciao,

Hannah


End file.
